Animorphs: The Reawakening
by RainThatFallsAtNight
Summary: Hope seems to be dwindling for the Animorphs and Ax. Of course the Ellimist eventually decides that it's time for another player to step in. A player that had long since been out of play. The Andalite prince, Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. Disclaimer: Animorphs do not belong to me I just like to kidna-I mean borrow them from time to time. Rated K for battle but nothing too explicit
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT! READ! DON'T SKIP THIS AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hello all! This is RainThatFallsAtNight here (a.k.a. Rain) and welcome to the story. This part isn't actually new, this was the prologue/teaser I posted on my other story "Elfangor's Chance' Which has nothing to do with this story so please don't read as I'm not currently happy with the fic as it needs major editing and cuts. So this is not new material, however, I hope to have the first chapter up soon and just wanted to put this up so that I wouldn't forget. To all readers please do not favorite/follow without leaving a comment. Unless you're a guest then do what you want. Flames will be ignored but critical responses and grammar fixes will be welcome as I am still learning. If anything seems out of character tell me and I will fix as much as I can.**

**Shout out to Ana-Shadow-Wolf whose comments on my other story helped my confidence in my work. The prologue and Chapter One is dedicated to you.**

**Another Shout out to my dearest stal- I mean best friend off line. Cheers to you 'Smaug' :D**

**Disclaimer: If I were K.A. Applegate I wouldn't be on here, I'd be publishing this for real. As I am not, I'll have to make do with Fanfiction.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

* * *

My name is Tobias. I have-or at least- had a last name once, a home… although admittedly it was not the greatest.

You see my mom went AWOL on me when I was just a baby and I was forced to live with my Aunt and uncle who were divorced not long after taking me in. And I've been shipped between the two since, a burden to be shoved upon the other.

While it wasn't the greatest home I did have a bed, a few stray books, and a place to eat. So on and so forth.

Well… that isn't necessarily the case now.

Instead of a bed I sleep in a tree, not a tree house, a tree. And as for a place to eat? Well point straight. I eat wherever I can, whatever I can. I'm not picky.

And by not being picky I mean I'll eat whatever will stupidly scamper past. I mean as a hawk there's only so much I can actually digest… predator and all.

Yes, yes, you heard me right, a hawk, well, a red-tailed hawk to be specific. Why am I saying this so abruptly?

Well… if you're reading this… then I'm pretty sure you already know the story. Five kids walking through a construction site run into a dying alien, given the power to fight off the aliens that are striving to take over our race, the Yeerks. And they can't find me or any of my friends or else we'll face a fate worse than death…

Sorry. You see it wasn't a very good week for me. My birthday was a few days ago and a few things came to light. Like whom my dad really is.

You remember the dying Alien I mentioned?

Well his name was Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul…. And he was my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! READ! PLEASE!**

**Okay. Part of this chapter can be seen as being ****religious, or possibly bashing at religions. That is not the aim I was going for. I do not bash religions or life choices of others. I'm fine with homosexuals (I don't use the term Gay, that isn't what it means), Buddhists, Christian denominations, etc. It is not my place to infringe on that. I would like to remind everybody that this is a fic about a character coming to life. It is not meant to be seen as religious.  
**

**Also. If everybody wants to know the status of chapters in the future I suggest going to my Deviantart acount. I go by the same name, and will be doing Journal entries for any new coming chapters. I also may do some fan art for this chapter as there is a neat visual from the beginning where Elfangor is. :D**

**I might change POV a few times, apparently it can get distracting but if I only did one POV than all the chapters would be too short and I do want to actually have longer chapters for this story.**

**Again. Do not favorite or follow without reviewing. I won't update unless I get at least five reviews per chapter.**

**Shout outs to reviewers:Wilhelm Wigworthy, Ana-Shadow-Wolf, iris129, superpony55, guest, and freak (guest)  
**

**Guest replies:**

**guest: "holycrap this fic EPIC" Why thank you! :3**

**freak: Oh my goodness! First time a guest actually read my other fics! hahah! (Atleast any I recognize) Nice of you to read!**

**Random fact: I was researching Animorphs, so I wouldn't deface the series too much, and I found out that a lot of names, and ideals K.A. Applegate uses is from "The Lord of the Rings" that is my all time favorite book series. (Animorphs is very close behind, don't worry). Such as the Elvish word for 'orc' is _Yrch _which became 'Yeerks' for the series! Pretty cool! ****To all you ringers and Animorph fans I suggest you check it out! Pretty neat!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I could get a job as a ghost writer to a alternate time line of the series? No? Nada? Ok fine, don't own it, wish I could, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Elfangor's POV**

* * *

There was no denying that the realm I now dwelled in was beautiful. The grass was sweet, and the sky was a pleasant reddish orange, and was always filled with surrounding planets and stars.

I hated it.

Hated how everything was perfect, how nothing could go wrong. When I knew it shouldn't be this way, this wasn't real. This was a fantasy created by the Ellimist to give me peace after my death

To me it was simply a testament to how, how Loren would have put it, "screwed over" my life is… or was, and how it seemed I would never find peace, not even in death.

Besides, I've been in war to long I've forgotten what true peace is meant to feel like.

After the Ellimist brought me back into the war, and took me away from Loren and our son… I only was able to feel alive when I was fighting, when my life was on the line.

Then of course I went home to my parents, and my younger brother, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I had forgotten that by the time I would have gotten home my brother would be born (Andalite Chronicles: Elfangor knew he would be having a younger brother, maybe they have a long pregnancy or something. It's cannon though) and Aximili became a very important part of my life as well. He did not replace Loren or my son in my hearts, but he did help dull the pain of their loss.

I was happy when the Ellimist visited and told me that he had survived. He rarely did, and I was ashamed to say I always looked forward to the visits.

After all, they were the only things I had to look forward to.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

* * *

Erek called a meeting in Cassie's barn, something about the Sharing throwing a 'party', a 'pool' party.

And that we were 'invited'.

For those of you who don't understand, the Sharing are the Yeerks, and the 'party' was probably a meeting, at the Yeerk pool, and being invited probably meant that something was happening at the meeting that we would need to put a stop to.

"Okay this better be important, I was watching X-men, y'know the original episodes…"

I listened to Marco drabble on for a while; we were simply going through the motions we always do when starting a meeting. Marco complains, Rachel calls him an idiot (in fairly colorful ways I must say), Marco makes a witty come back, Ax interjects not understanding something that was said, and Jake finally calls order.

And I wasn't paying attention to a word that is being said. Truthfully I was still a little shell shocked from what had happened a few weeks ago. I still had trouble adjusting.

The others hadn't noticed, or, at least if they had they weren't saying anything. They probably were just putting it on me brooding over not really having a loving cousin who was going to take me in.

While that was a part of it, it wasn't the major reason for my depression. As I had explained before it was mostly about finding out whom my father is, another large part is how I was going to break the news to the other Animorphs and Ax. **(A/N: Something that is constantly mistaken by fans is that technically Ax wasn't a part of the Animorphs, he 'helped' them out. He was never named a Animorph, which is why I, and in the actual books, say the other Animorphs AND Ax)**

I knew I had to, it's just I felt almost like if I told them, it wouldn't just be mine anymore. It would be everybody's. And it would feel like I was losing my dad all over again.

But I knew I owed it to them, especially Ax. Elfangor was my father, but he was also an older brother and idol to Ax, and a hero to the rest of the Animorphs.

And if I was going to do it, it'd be better now than later.

^I have something to say,^ I said down to the group, and I immediately regretted it.

Erek had been explaining what the Yeerks were up to… and I had cut him off in mid-sentence.

I can't say how glad I was that hawks can't blush.

Instead I 'glared' down at the group as their attention was immediately on me.

I mentally cleared my throat, ^You know what happened a few weeks ago? With Visser Three pretending to be my cousin and getting a letter from my real father?^

The whole group nodded even Ax and Erek.

^Well… funny story behind who my real father was…^

**(A/N: I'm not going to write out the whole explanation as it would make my writing even mor awkward than it already is)**

When I finished explaining I expected uproar, instead I got a few widened eyes, and crossed arms.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Marco said, blinking stupidly. "You're telling me that Elfangor is your birth father?"

^Right…^

"And that the he became a human nothlit to be with your mother?"

I cocked my head in confirmation, a very hawk-like yet not hawk-like gesture. ^Yes..^

Marco frowned for a second before his face brightened, "Well, there's our weekly shocker! Now can I go home?"

We all laughed, well except Ax, he remained silent throughout the rest of the meeting.

Apparently the Yeerks had come up with another scheme to enslave more humans. Erek didn't know the details but we knew that it involved experimentation on humans. And that a lot of the humans may not survive. One of those humans was possibly Tom. **(A/N: Lame. I know, it's mainly to advance the plot, this won't have a big effect on the rest of the story… or will it. :3)**

We all exited the barn, Ax and I going back to where his Scoop and my meadow is.

The first few minutes were quiet, an awkward quiet. I figured I couldn't make it any more awkward than it already is.

^You're awfully silent.^

Ax turned one stalk eye up towards me, but remained silent.

Okay… I was wrong, I did just make it more awkward.

I was about to give up and continue on our way when-

^I have much to think about.^

If I was human I would've flinched, as it were my flying did waver a bit before I continued on smoothly.

^… I'm sorry. I should have told you first it's just-^

^Tobias…^

^I didn't know how to say anything-^

^Tobias…^

^And I didn't want to have to repeat myself-^

^TOBIAS!^ Ax finally yelled, cutting me off. ^I am not mad at you… I am merely shocked… but thinking about it does answer many questions I've had.^

I wasn't sure how to respond at first, so I went for the trusty; ^What do you mean?^

^Elfangor had many secrets.^ Ax answered haltingly, almost as if he were pained. ^One of them was what had happened to him when he had mysteriously disappeared for five years. He never answered questions and preferred to act as if those five years had never happened.^ He smiled a sort of sad smile in that Andalite way of his, reminding me more of his brother, my father. ^Now I know.^

We carried on in silence, neither one of us knowing how to continue the conversation.

^Tobias?^ Ax asked.

^Yeah Ax-man?^

^Despite the shock of this revelation… I am glad.^

^Me too, Ax-man, me too.^

It was silent after that, but not an awkward silence. We were at peace with one another.

After everything had happened, I figured that that would be the last Earth shaking news, at least concerning my parentage.

Of course after everything that has happened… I should have known better.


End file.
